natmfandomcom-20200213-history
Night at the Museum 4
Night at the Museum 4 is a 2020 fantasy-comedy adventure family film, directed by Shawn Levy, written by David Guion and Michael Handelman and produced by Walt Becker, Shawn Levy, Chris Columbus and Mark Radcliffe. Alan Silvestri returns to do the score. It stars Ben Stiller, Karl Urban, Emma Watson, Josh Gad, Owen Wilson, Luke Evans, Tony Hale, Will Arnett, Dick Van Dyke, Mark Hamill, Dan Stevens and Ben Kingsley. Plot The year after Ahkmenrah returns to NYC, Larry and Nick, along with the NYC Exhibits and the UK Exhibits, set up a surprise birthday bash for McPhee that also serves as a good-luck party for Nick, who is scheduled to be guest judges on American Idol. Larry invites and hires many people and celebrities to the dismay of Teddy Roosevelt before McPhee returns home in dissatisfaction. He decides to fire Larry. Larry is tells to his wife, Emily Daley, that he is fired. The couple is approached by Larry’s brother, Eddie, who moved away on Larry’s 10th birthday party. Larry tells his best friend Rick (whom he met the year before the events of the first film) about Eddie and reports to him that the Tablet of Ahkmenrah will loose it’s power again. Larry asks Rebecca, Don and Erica to tell him about the tablet and they did. Rebecca tells the story about Larry's father, Lawrence Daley, Sr. and hands him his picture. Larry likes the picture and teams up with McPhee, Tilly, Cecil, Gus, Reginald, Eddie and Emily to fix the solution. Larry remembered what his dad said, "Try not to give up, be brave." Larry, McPhee, Tilly, Cecil, Gus, Reginald, Eddie and Emily make it to the Florida Museum of Natural History. Much to the surprise of Larry, Teddy, Sacagewea, Jedidiah, Octavius, Dexter, Attila the Hun, Ahkmenrah, his parents, Rexy, Trixie, Sir Lancelot of Camelot, and Laaa join them on the quest. They sneak in the Florida Museum and saw a hydra who is trying to eat them. The friends are saved by a wax model of Leonardo Da Vinci. Da Vinci gives Larry directions to the Tablet-Fixer and wishes him luck. Emily suggests the gang will split up. Larry, Teddy, Eddie, Dexter, Jed and Octavius encounter Frankenstein’s Monster. Jed kills Frankenstein by shooting him with his gun. George Washington shows the team the way. At the Tablet Fixer Room, the gang figures out how to fix the tablet. Larry tells his troups to fix the tablet and they did. Suddenly, Rick came in the museum with his companions, Dan and Ross. He locked Larry, Tilly, Cecil, Gus, Reginald, Eddie and Emily in a cage and locks Teddy, Sacagewea, Jed, Octavius, Dexter, Attila, Ahkmenrah, his parents, Rexy, Trixie, Lancelot, and Laaa in a glass ball so he can destroy the Tablet. Larry and his human friends and family escape from the cage and free the exhibits from the glass ball. Rick, Dan and Ross escape in a Florida car. Larry, Tilly, Cecil, Gus, Reginald, Eddie, Emily, Teddy, Sacagewea, Jed, Octavius, Dexter, Attila, Ahkmenrah, his parents, Rexy, Trixie, Lancelot, and Laaa pursuit them. Dan and Ross get hit by a traffic light. At a Florida bridge, Larry fights Rick. As Rick is about to destroy the tablet, he falls to his death. Larry catches it. Worried, McPhee fires Larry. However, Larry has a plan and asks Nick, who is in the middle of an audition at Hollywood and now as a guest judge wearing a silver tuxedo with green pants, green lining and a green bow, for help, in which he agrees to. Larry apologizes to McPhee through song at the launch party with the help of Nick, his friends, family and the exhibits (Dan and Ross, Washington and da Vinci are seen dancing). McPhee likes the song, is forgiven and hires Larry as a security guard. Larry thanks Nick for his help and he comes back to the auditions. After that, Larry, his friends, his family and the exhibits (ecxept Ahkmenrah, his parents, Dexter, the Tablet and Attila) return to the British Museum. Larry and the Exhibits say goodbye to each other, Larry walks outside and the Exhibits turn back to unanimated exhibits. Larry thanks his father for his help by looking at his picture and saying, “Oh, Dad, I wish you could see this...”. Dr. McPhee arrives. Larry and McPhee talk to apoligize to each other and talk about Larry being fired and Larry is rehired as a security guard. Larry and McPhee hug while the End Credits begin. Soundtrack Cast *Ben Stiller as Lawrence "Larry" Daley *Karl Urban as Theodore Roosevelt *Emma Watson as Emily Daley *Ben Stiller as Laaa *Josh Gad as Eddie *Owen Wilson as Jedediah *Steve Coogan as Octavius *Luke Evans as Rick *Tony Hale as Dan **Hale also plays Sgt. Kyle, Bogo's sergeant *Will Arnett as Ross *Skyler Gisondo as Nicholas Daley *Dick Van Dyke as Cecil Fredericks *Patrick Gallagher as Attila the Hun *Ricky Gervais as Dr. McPhee *Dan Stevens as Sir Lancelot *Rebel Wilson as Tilly *Rami Malek as Ahkmenrah *Ralph Fiennes as Police Chief Bogo *Ben Kingsley as Merenkahre *Anjali Jay as Shepseheret *Ian McKellen as Leonardo da Vinci *Vin Diesel as George Washington *Mizuo Peck as Sacagawea *Bill Cobbs as Reginald *Simon Pegg as Gus *Crystal the Monkey as Dexter *Mark Hamill as Lawrence Daley, Sr., Larry Daley's father who only appears in a flashback and is mentioned throughout the film. He died one day after the events of Night at the Museum. *Ed Helms, Nick Kroll, Ty Burrell, Keegan-Michael Key and Jordan Peele as the NYC Police *Carla Gugino as Rebecca Hutman *Kim Raver as Erica Daley *Brad Garrett as Easter Island Head *Jim Carrey as the voice of Rexy *Ginnifer Goodwin as the voice of Trixie *Paul Rudd as Don Trivia *The second film Nick has a minor role, the first was Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian. *Tony Hale plays Dan in a major role and Kyle for three scenes. *Ralph Fiennes, Ed Helms, Nick Kroll, Ty Burrell, Keegan-Michael Key, Jordan Peele, Carla Gugino, Kim Raver and Paul Rudd have only one day to film their scenes. *Like the previous three films, there is a song at the end called Home. The first film has September, the second has Let's Groove Tonight and the third has Got To Be Real and Let's Go. *Nicky is seen before the main villain's first appearence and after it's defeat, like the Chippettes in the Road Chip and Teddy in Night at the Museum 2. *Larry, Tilly, Cecil, Gus, Reginald, Eddie, Emily, Teddy, Sacagewea, Jed, Octavius, Dexter, Attila, Ahkmenrah, his parents, Rexy, Trixie, Lancelot, and Laaa pursuit the story's villains in vehicles: ** Larry, Eddie, Emily and Teddy take the front seat of a car. ** Cecil, Gus and Reginald take the front seat of the car Larry drives. ** Sacagewea, Jed, Octavius, Dexter and Attila take a rocket. ** Ahkmenrah, his parents, Rexy and Trixie take a steamroller. ** Lancelot, Tilly, and Laaa take a train. Quotes :{The exhibits' last goodbye to Larry in the morning before they freeze} :Sacagewea: Goodbye Larry. :Rexy: We’ll miss you. :Larry: Bye bye. :Lancelot: Take care. :Octavius: I’ll miss you. :Larry: I’ll miss you too. :Laaa: Bye, Dada. :Trixie: Bye Larry. :Easter Island Head: Bye-bye, Dum-Dum. :Jed: Bye, Gigantor. :Teddy: Lawrence, remember what your father said. Try not to give up, be brave. :Larry: Really? :Teddy: Exactly. :{Larry walks out of the Museum} :All the Exhibits: Goodbye. ---- :Larry: Okay, everyone. When I point to you, pull to the beat. Ready? :Exhibits: READY! :Larry: Teddy and Sac! :{Teddy and Sacagawea pull the rope of the machiene} :Larry: Rexy and Trixie! :{Rexy and Trixie pull the lever} :Larry: Jed and Octavius. :{Jed and Octavius pull the other lever} :Larry: Now, Eddie. PULL! :{Eddie pulls the rope} :Larry: The Tablet's almost fixed. :{The Machiene fixes the tablet by bringing back the gold} :Larry: The plan worked.